The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of Prunus, Malus, Punica and Juglans species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling, ‘Burpeachfortyone’ was originated by us, and selected from a population of seedlings growing in our experimental orchards which are located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were derived from an open-pollinated cross of an unpatented peach tree variety which was varietally denominated as ‘N21.090’, and which was the female parent. The pollen (male) parent of the new variety is unknown. The resulting fruit was collected from the female parent at a mature stage, and seeds were then extracted in May of 2008. After a period of stratification, the seed was established in an embryo rescue protocol which was performed by an outside third party, and who was employed by Inventors. The embryo rescue protocol which was employed by the outside third party utilized confidential and proprietary methodology owned by this same third party. This methodology is unknown to the Inventors. The embryo rescue protocol produce plantlets which later developed into small seedlings. After a development period the seedlings were placed in the greenhouse by population, and then field planted for tree establishment, and ultimately to exhibit fruit for evaluation. One white-fleshed peach seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics, and was then designated as ‘Q57.058’ and subsequently re-named ‘Burpeachfortyone’. This seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 2011 fruiting season, the new variety of peach tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.